Qu'est-ce que ton bonheur, Sherlock ?
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Torturé par la disparition de Sherlock, John décide de lui écrire une lettre pour lui faire par de son mal-être. Slash mais très léger donc tout public.


**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai profité de ces vacances pour commencer à regarder Sherlock, une série que l'on me recommande depuis un moment et j'en suis tombée amoureuse ! Donc j'ai regardé les 2 saisons d'une traite et je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un Oneshot sur le sujet. Alors je le note Slash car c'est comme ça que je l'ai pensé, mais ceux qui n'aiment pas les slash peuvent lire aussi.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne année!**

**Elendil-sama**

* * *

Il courait dans une rue déserte, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur l'asphalte humide. Il courait dans la froide pénombre, les yeux grands ouverts afin de prendre en compte chaque forme, chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui. Et, durant cette course effrénée à travers les ruelles vides, une seule et unique pensée occupait son esprit : il devait aller plus vite.

_John._

Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, suivant un instinct né de sa panique, puis enfin, il déboucha sur une rue plus large et légèrement plus éclairée.

_John._

Il leva la tête, et c'est là qu'il la vit : une ombre debout sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment, son long manteau noir virevoltant derrière elle telle une cape. Inconsciemment, il leva une main vers elle et, comme pour répondre à ce simple geste, la silhouette se pencha légèrement vers lui. Il voulut faire un pas en avant, courir vers cette silhouette qui l'attirait avec une force telle qu'il grimaça de douleur lorsque son corps refusa de répondre.

_Garde les yeux fixés sur moi._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour crier, mais sa gorge aussi semblait décidée à le trahir et ne laissa échapper aucun son. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser la même chose se reproduire, tout, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça. Pas ça.

_Adieu, John._

Il regarda impuissant la forme basculer dans le vide et, pendant un vil instant, il eut l'impression que la silhouette flottait dans les airs, son long manteau volant derrière elle comme de larges ailes noires. Puis, la réalité sembla reprendre le dessus et, avec une lenteur qui lui déchira les entrailles, la silhouette fonça vers le sol.

Cette fois-ci, il entendit parfaitement le cri d'horreur qui déchira le silence alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un moment allongé sur son lit, haletant, le corps couvert de sueur. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris son souffle, il s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main sur son visage humide.

Toutes les nuits depuis plus de deux ans, il faisait un seul et unique rêve, le même. Et il avait beau suivre sa thérapie à la lettre, tenter d'oublier à travers le travail, il ne pouvait empêcher Sherlock Holmes de venir hanter ses nuits.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. En levant la tête, le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme fatigué, triste et vide. Il se détourna de ce reflet et se dirigea vers le salon, son cœur se tordant de douleur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sofa que son ami avait pour habitude d'occuper. Après la disparition de Sherlock, il n'avait pas eu la force de retourner à 221 Baker Street. Il avait craint que la vue de l'appartement vide ne lui assène le coup de grâce qui le mettrait à terre à jamais. Cependant, après plusieurs semaines passées à l'hôtel, sa thérapeute, qui voyait son état empirer de jour en jour, lui avait conseillé de revenir sur place, tenter de voir ce que cela pourrait lui apporter. Alors il était revenu avec dans l'idée de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur l'appartement avant de le quitter définitivement.

A son arrivée, il était tombé à genoux, submergé par un torrent de souvenirs et de peine et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait demandé à ce que l'on apporte ses affaires. Il avait soigneusement fermé la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, tenant à tous prix à préserver l'environnement du détective, et avait regagné ses quartiers.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte fermée et posa une main sur la poignée froide. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et aussitôt, sentit ses muscles se détendre. A chaque fois qu'un cauchemar le réveillait, il se rendait dans la chambre du brun et humait son odeur, qui imprégnait encore les murs. S'en suivait alors un sommeil sans rêve, sans souffrance.

Il glissa au sol, le dos contre la porte et porta ses mains à sa tête, se cachant entre ses bras. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser cette douleur qui lui brûlait les veines à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sherlock. Son retour d'Afghanistan avait été dur, mais cette séparation était infernale. Car cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas sa jambe qui lui faisait mal, mais son corps entier : chacun de ses organes semblait avoir été coulé dans de l'acier. Il voulait trouver une solution, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se dégager de cette peine.

Soudain, il leva la tête alors qu'un souvenir lui traversait l'esprit. Quelques semaines après la disparition de Sherlock, lorsqu'il lui était encore impossible de penser correctement, sa thérapeute lui avait proposé de tester quelque chose : écrire une lettre. D'après elle, cela aidait les gens en deuil d'écrire une lettre à la personne disparue, pour leur dire au revoir, ou leur dire quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dire.

_C'est ce que les gens font, n'est-ce pas ? Laisser un message._

Il se leva avec peine et s'avança lentement vers le bureau de Sherlock. Il n'avait touché à rien depuis la disparition du brun mais s'autorisait à passer un coup de plumeau de temps à autre, au cas où…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui s'insinuaient parfois dans son esprit et qui faisaient plus de dégâts que n'importe quoi d'autre. Car Sherlock ne pouvait pas revenir, il ne pouvait pas.

Il prit place au bureau en bois de chêne et ouvrit le second tiroir sur sa droite pour en tirer un bloc de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Il observa un moment la feuille blanche, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il retint un sourire, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la lire, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Il posa la pointe du stylo sur le papier et aussitôt, comme habité par un esprit qui lui était propre, le stylo se mit à courir sur la feuille, la couvrant de noir.

_Sherlock,_

_J'aurais bien commencé par « Cher Sherlock », mais cela sonnait étrange et je suis sûr que tu aurais saisi l'occasion de me réprimander sur ma familiarité. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que tu es parti et ma thérapeute m'a conseillé de t'écrire une lettre, m'assurant que cela me ferait du bien…_

Il leva son stylo, puis, après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire, reprit.

_Mais je suppose que tu te fiches de ce genre de détails sans importance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours été bien clair à ce sujet, tu apprécies que les gens aillent au but, alors voilà._

_Je t'en veux. Terriblement. De m'avoir laissé, d'être parti sans explication, car si tu crois un instant que j'ai avalé ta piètre histoire, tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler, Sherlock, tu aurais dû._

_Car si toi tu es en paix, sache que tu m'as laissé dans un monde où règnent les ténèbres, la douleur et le doute. J'étais tellement seul, Sherlock, tellement seul après mon retour d'Afghanistan : coupé du monde, de ma famille, sans amis. Et voilà que Sherlock Holmes, l'esprit le plus brillant de ce siècle, me faisait l'honneur de m'ouvrir son monde. Tu m'as fait apercevoir un monde de lumière, car, malgré toutes nos péripéties, j'avais un but, quelque chose qui me faisait me lever le matin. Et tout cela, je te le dois._

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé derrière toi ?_

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues et quelques gouttes vinrent s'échouer sur le papier.

_Ahh…heureusement que personne n'est là pour me voir, ça serait vraiment le bouquet. « L'ancien soldat veuf qui écrit à son petit ami décédé » dirait-on ! Mais tu n'as jamais donné beaucoup d'importance aux autres, Sherlock, c'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais pu voir que moi je…_

_C'est drôle, je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire. A quoi bon ? Puisque tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, puisque tu n'es plus là._

_Comment as-tu pu partir après m'avoir donné un avant-goût d'un avenir meilleur ? Après m'avoir redonné l'espoir ?_

Il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur les étagères pleines de diplômes, de médailles et de coupures de journaux portant son nom ou sa photo.

_Dis-moi, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui te rends heureux ? Si tu ne devais choisir qu'une seule chose qui, pour toi, symboliserait ce qui t'est le plus cher, que choisirais-tu ? Le savoir ? La gloire ? Qu'est-ce que cela serait ?_

_En un seul mot, qu'est-ce que ton bonheur, Shelrock ?_

_John._

Il ne pouvait plus continuer à écrire, sa vue s'étant brouillée de par les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Il posa son stylo et croisa les bras sur le bureau avant d'y enfouir sa tête et de se laisser aller.

Il n'eut conscience de s'être endormi que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans la même position et il releva lentement la tête. La pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre et il sentit une brise fraiche glisser dans ses cheveux.

Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, qu'il trouva ouverte. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte, il n'ouvrait jamais la fenêtre de cette chambre. Il baissa les yeux vers le bureau et sursauta violemment en le trouvant vide. Sa lettre ! Où était sa lettre ? Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de se pencher pour observer la rue, qu'il trouva déserte. Quelqu'un s'était-il introduit dans la pièce pendant qu'il dormait ?

Confus, il se retourna et, alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il aperçut quelque chose au sol. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui semblait être un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit quelque chose. Son cœur s'accéléra en reconnaissant la fine écriture cursive et il fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas possible. Il porta à ses yeux le papier, qui venait du même bloc qu'il avait utilisé pour sa lettre, et lut l'unique mot qui y était écrit, de la main de Sherlock Holmes.

_John_.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de Oneshot et cela fait du bien ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis !**

**Elendil-sama**


End file.
